


Oct 21: Monster

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Scarefest Challenges 2017 [21]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, FYRTFF Scarefest Challenge 2017, Gen, Monster - Freeform, Murder, darkness within, scarefest challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: We all have darkness in us, all have the ability to kill or hurt others if the need arise. Most of us keep this darkness, this creature buried deep inside us, never to surface.But for Ryan Haywood it's not as simple as keeping the dark beast buried. He is the monster!





	Oct 21: Monster

The tall figure stumbled down the alley, trying to escape. Normally he'd take better precautions walking around the streets and alleys of Los Santos at night, but the man gave zero fucks at the moment. The man finally fell to the ground, instead of getting up he slammed his fist into the earth several times, sobs escaping him as he rolled over and sat up against the wall, head in his hands.

Ryan Haywood. The Vagabond, Los Santos' deadliest killers. Anyone walking by would be shocked to see the serial killer crying like a lost child. But Ryan didn't care, the pain was too much. What they all said about him was true. He was a loose cannon, a dangerous man even to his friends. An attack dog on a short leash that would snap at any moment. Ryan closed his eyes trying to forget, but the images flashed before his eyes in the darkness of his mind.

_Gavin gasping for breath from the hands wrapped tightly around his throat._

_Jack's skull smashed in from repeatedly being bashed against the fridge door._

_Michael choking on his blood from his tongue being ripped out._

_Geoff shot through the head._

_Jeremy..._

Ryan sobbed as he pulled his knees up to his chest and wailed the lad's name.

_Jeremy's terrified expression, a hand pressed over his mouth to silence his scream, as the knife slit his throat and slid into his chest multiple times, his life leaving him._

Ryan stared at his blood soaked hands, trying to wipe the blood away, but it wouldn't come off. He'd finally crossed the line he swore he'd never cross. He'd murdered his Crew, his friends, his family. Killed them all with no remorse in the moment, no mercy even though they'd begged for it. Ryan looked at his hands and trembled in fear at what he'd become, what he'd always been and would always be.

A monster.


End file.
